


Swesson: Origins

by pieandart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Episode: s04e17 It's a Terrible Life, Fluff, M/M, Prank Wars, Smut, Swesson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:16:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5038945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieandart/pseuds/pieandart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Begins with a high school au, ends in It's a Terrible Life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swesson: Origins

Sam watched attentively as the slightly older guy talked to a pretty girl. Sam's face was buried in his notebook and Dean didn't notice him at all.

Dean looked almost exactly like the man Sam's grandfather showed him, Henry. Except the colors. The colors of Dean were completely different. The sandy hair should have been black and the green eyes... Sam was staring. When reality struck him, Dean was staring back, awed.

Sam walked down the hall with his books in a hush. He was determined to ruin Dean's life just like Henry ruined his grandfather's. He went to the library.

Sam's plan was sure to work. Dean had been hitting on that girl for days, Lily was it? It didn't matter to Sam.

"So, are you and Dean a thing?" Sam asked her when she was alone, hiding a grin. She giggled.

"I wish... he's so dreamy."

"Too bad he's gay, right?"

"What?!" Lily shrieked.

"Yeah, I mean... I saw him with a guy the other day and you're pretty. If he wasn't, he'd already taken you out." Sam explained and she turned red. "Have a good day." He smiled and turned to leave.

The next day Dean pinned Sam on his locker.

"What the hell, dude. Why did you tell Lisa I'm gay?!"

"Aren't you? Oops." Sam grinned.

"Aren't you the Wesson's kid?" Dean squinted.

"I don't know, ask your grandfather. Jerk."

"Bitch, listen. I'm going to make your life fucking hell if you don't quit ruining my hook ups."

"Oh, don't worry. That won't be necessary since the whole schoOL..." Sam started yelling "KNOWS YOU'RE GAY!" People started pointing and laughing and Dean dropped Sam and left.

As Sam entered the school building the next day everyone laughed. There were pictures everywhere of him in underwear, blue, rubber duck patterned underwear. Rage went through him. Where had Dean even got those?

"I'm gonna kill you." Sam whispered behind Dean. He was taller and he noticed the hairs on the back of Dean's neck move.

"Nice undies." Dean turns around.

"How did you even find that picture?"

"A magician never reveals his tricks." Dean smirks at Sam.

"Now you ruined both our high school love lives."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that. I'm bi, I still have all the guys in my hands. Guess that backfired, huh?"

"Jerk!" Sam whispered sharply and stepped forward, making Dean hit the lockers.

"Bitch." Dean moved his face forward and his breath hit Sam's lips. Sam's breath hitched and he moved back quickly and left. Dean watched him go, slightly confused as to why his heart was so loud.

The next weeks were torture.

Sam lost all his school books to a bucket of some stinky liquid. Dean got a black eye from tripping and hitting a door knob. Sam lost a clump of hair. Dean sprained his wrist.

"Why are you so fucking violent?" Dean asked Sam one day, pissed.

"The princess can't take what I throw at him?"

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

"You don't see me trying' to kill you!"

"If I was trying' you'd be buried."

The halls were empty and Dean shoved Sam against the wall.

"Dude, what the fuck." Sam shoved him back. Dean stumbled back, then stepped forward along with Sam. Dean didn't want to stand on his tip toes and gladly Sam looked down enough so he didn't need to. They could feel each other's breath. Hell, they could taste it. Dean's tasted like candy and Sam's like mint.

There was a long pause where they just stared into each other's eyes, menacing. Sam inched closer and Dean flinched. Sam grinned, stepping back. Dean's face grew hot, red spreading to his neck.

"Of course you wouldn't wanna kill me." Sam whispered in a low voice and snickered, hand over his mouth. Then he started laughing harder, his body shaking. Dean glared in hatred. He wanted to punch Sam, but he couldn't move. Anger was driving him insane and making his knuckles white. Sam fell at one point in his fit of laughter and Dean left with a huff, jaw tight and nails digging in his palm.

They didn't mess with each other the next few days and Dean felt horrible. There was this empty feeling in his gut and he'd keep expecting a prank that never came or a Sam laughing at him.

Sam was avoiding Dean at all costs, thinking of a plan. The ultimate plan. When Dean wouldn't expect anything. Sam knew how Dean felt about him now and he watched Dean look for him. Watched the way he would turn around abruptly to see if Sam was there or how he'd look around before opening his locker or check for strings or buckets on doorways.

Dean was becoming paranoid. He thought he was hearing Sam call him or see blood on the floor and walls. Small drops of blood or smears. Probably paint. The school was quiet as he left the classroom to go to the "bathroom". He knew something was off and he followed the tracks. It smelled like blood too. The smears became larger and it was clear that they were fingers gliding on the white walls.

"Dean..." Sam's voice called out in a whisper and Dean turned. No one was there. He walked down the stairs towards the gym.

"What the fuck..." Dean whispered under his breath when he saw more blood. The gym was open, but no professors seemed to be around. Weird. He walked around and kicked a dodge ball. "Hello?" Dean called and his voice echoed. He looked around and in the supply closet. Nothing. Then he checked the bathrooms and heard a loud clank. It came from the door. Dean ran back to it, trying to get out, but it was locked. One of Sam's stupid deadly pranks probably. Fuck, he didn't want more detention.

"Hey, Dean." Sam's voice was soft. Dean turned around and Sam was standing in the middle of the court holding flowers with a bloody hand.

"What the fuck, Sam." Dean's heart was pounding against his chest.

"I hurt my hand opening the lock and decided it would be better than paint." Sam shrugged.

"We're not supposed to be here. I might get suspended, bitch."

"Don't worry. No one knows anyone's here. They think the ac isn't working so they closed the gym until they got it fixed."

"You broke the fucking air conditioner?"

"I just messed with it a little. I fixed it already."

"So... what's with the flowers?"

"Well, I wanted to make our date special."

"Date?"

"Yeah. Picnic date. The basket's over there."

"The fuck are you talking about?" They were far apart, yards away and their quiet voices echoed against the wooden flooring. Sam walked closer.

"I like you." Sam said, his shoes touching Dean's. "And I know you like me, so... I'm having a date with you." Sam looked in Dean's eyes and pushed the flowers towards him. Dean took the flowers suspicious. "It's not a prank. Promise."

"Yeah, sure. I hope there's pie in that." Dean pointed to the basket.

"Homemade apple."

"Sweet!" Dean sat on the bench, leaving the flowers on the bench and opened the basket, going right to the pie. "Wait. This isn't poisoned, is it?" Dean look at Sam, who sat next to him, with a face and Sam took the fork from Dean's hand, taking a bite.

"No." Sam said with a mouthful. Dean huffed, snatching the fork back. "Sorry about your hand." Sam said after swallowing.

"It's okay... Sorry about your hair. It wasn't my intention for it to catch fire."

"It's okay. It's long enough to hide the shorter patch."

"This pie is amazing. Where'd you buy it?"

"I said it's homemade. I made it." Sam watched as Dean stopped eating and stared at Sam. Dean sighed and put the pie aside.

"Why are you even doing this? We should hate each other."

"Just because our grandfathers did? I don't even know why they hated each other."

"Me neither. I just know my gramps did something to yours."

"I think it had to do with a test or something."

"Well... uh. Thanks for the pie, man. Nice white flag by the way." Dean stood up and Sam grabbed his good wrist.

"Wait. It's not just a white flag. It's a date. Sit down." Sam pulled Dean's arm too hard, too suddenly and Dean stumbled, falling on Sam's lap.

"Dude. Not cool, man." Dean shoved Sam's chest, getting up, but Sam pulled him back down, on purpose now.

"I meant it when I said a like you." Sam whispered in Dean's ear, holding him in his lap. Sam could see the hairs on Dean's neck stir in the shiver. "I really like you." Sam whispered, letting his breath linger on Dean's ear shell. Dean sighed, his knuckled white and tried to get up again. It was obviously a prank, he thought. Probably a hidden camera somewhere.

Sam got up with Dean this time, turning him over and kissing him square on the mouth. First Dean was stunned, but as Sam's hands gripped on Dean's waist, pulling him close, Dean kissed back, hands roaming on Sam's arms. So maybe it wasn't a prank.

They lost themselves in their lips and tongue and hands and skin. Had Sam really fixed the ac? It was so hot. They were sweaty and at some point their shirts were gone.

"We can't do this here. The door has windows." Sam whispered in a husky breath between kisses.

"What are we even doing here still. There's a shower right there. And I'm fucked in school already anyways..." Dean grinned, kissing Sam and pushing him towards the bathrooms.

Dean winced when his now bare foot hit the cold floor, but he didn't stop kissing Sam. They were so close to each other that they were almost one. Molded against each other. They heard the bell and then it was loud, but somehow they couldn't hear. All they heard were breaths and heart beats and the sound of clothing coming off and being thrown to the floor.

"God, you're even hotter than I imagined." Dean whispers when Sam's naked.

"So you imagined." Sam laughed.

"Yeah, like you didn't." Dean mocked.

"Guilty!" Sam admitted and turned the cool water on.

Against the freezing tile wall, they kissed like hunger. Like it was necessary for survival. Hands were everywhere they could be and their bodies were thrusting against one another. Sam growled when Dean stroked him and fuck did that turn Dean on.

"Do- Do that again" Dean asked and with a smirk Sam slammed Dean against the wall, growling. His grip on Dean was rough and would surely bruise. Dean should have expected Sam would be violent in bed as well as in his pranks and he was glad. He liked it rough. "God... fuck me..." Dean moaned out and it wasn't a conscious choice of words. Sam bit his shoulder smirking.

"I didn't expect a lady's man like you to say that." Sam had an evil grin as he flipped Dean over so that his face was on the wall.

"I didn't expect you to be into guys." Dean said, wincing with his cock on the cold tile and Sam holding his wrists behind his back.

"Well I've never been with one before." Sam whispered in Dean's ear, nibbling at the lobe. His body was pressed up against Dean and Dean could feel Sam's cock against him.

"You sure look like you know what you're doing though..... " Dean moaned when Sam's finger pressed against his hole.

"I'm a fast learner." Sam granted and Dean heard a lip popping.

"Oh my god, you left lube in here?"

"My plans are fail proof, De." Sam didn't know why he called Dean that, but it seemed natural and Dean shivered as Sam's lube slick finger entered his hole.

"Sammy..." Dean moaned and Sam flinched at the name, it hit him like a brick and, god, was it nice.

They only heard the cold shower and moans and breaths as Sam prepped Dean. It was slow and Dean kept bucking into Sam's hand.

"Fuck me, Sammy. Please." Dean whined. Sam pulled his fingers out slowly, so damn slowly. Dean felt Sam's cock against his hole and he pushed back.

"We have all the time in the world, De. I wanna savor you." Sam whispered, pushing against Dean as well. So tight. Dean whimpered at the pace.

"Please, just a little faster." Dean huffed, trying to push back, but Sam's hands didn't budge from his waist.

"You sure you can take my pace?" Sam whispered coming to a stop.

"Yes, yes, please go faster, please."

"Okay then." Sam whispered before thrusting into Dean with everything. Dean screamed and saw stars and god was it good. Sam didn't stop because Dean had been too pushy and it was punishment. Or maybe he really couldn't stop because he was fucking Dean Smith and his dad would kill him for it if he knew. It felt too damn good to stop.

It all ended faster than either of them liked, but it would be something they'd never forget.

After they cummed they just kissed and showered and kissed. It was like they had been doing it forever. Like the easiest thing in the world.

The next few years they dated hidden. Lied about seeing someone else to their families and sneaked into empty movie sessions. If their family found out they were dead.

It was close to the end of their last year in high school when Sam asked Dean to meet him behind the school.

"Dean, I... we can't be together anymore."

"What, why?" Dean spat.

"Because I'm going to Stanford."

"And I can't go with you because I'm held back..."

"Dean I don't want you to be a drop out. I know you're studying hard now and you're really smart. Don't give up. You have a future if you try... but I can't stay with my father anymore. I need to go."

"Okay. When are you leaving?" Dean said in a hard voice.

"This weekend."

"Yeah. Okay."

That weekend John finds out that Sam and Dean were a thing. He doesn't kill Sam. He drinks too much and crashes his car. Dean's the one that takes him to the hospital because Sam can't miss the bus. Dean fixes the car, learns everything about that Impala, it's all he has left from Sam and it's not even from Sam exactly.

Dean does his best in school. His grades fire away and he doesn't get a full scholarship like Sam, but it's okay. His parents had more money than John anyways.

Dean's sister, Jo, bakes him an apple pie the next year when he's going away to college and it's not in Stanford, but it's okay. Sam's something Dean blocked. He cried when the pie wasn't nearly as good as Sam's, but no one saw.

The stress of getting a marketing major made him only keep a vague memory of being in love in high school with some tall kid. Nothing special.

Years go by.

Sam never completes college. A girlfriend he had there died in a fire incident, his dad died shortly after. He sank into somewhere deep, but knew he had to work his way back to a life. He had dreams and plans. Telemarketing was the best job he could get. He didn't hate it. He even enjoyed it when he helped people with their problems. It wasn't exactly his place being in that yellow shirt and small chair, but it was okay.

Until the dreams came. And in every one of them he felt like he knew the guy he was fighting alongside. Those pretty green eyes and sandy hair. He almost missed teasing him. Like they were brothers and still so much more.

He was leaving the building one day when he met those eyes again. Except he was awake now and he could hear his heart in his ears. The man in the suit stared back at him like a ghost. Sam panicked and looked away.

Days later they met on the elevator and Sam tried talking to him.

Dean was much too nervous to make appropriate answers, so he back talked and shook the big guy off. There was a hole in his stomach after when he tried to remember from where he'd known that face.

They end up talking more.

They end up taking out a ghost.

Sam ends up asking Dean to leave with him because, god he's in love too deep, too fast.

Dean ends up going to Sam's house and sees a picture of a young Sam leaning on the Impala with John.

"Aren't you the Wesson's kid?" Dean asked in a gasp as it all came back to him.

"De..." Sam gasped, seeing it too. "I-I found you."

"Sammy..." Dean held Sam's face gently. "I can't believe I'd forgotten about you."

"I did too. And still I fell in love with you again."

"Me too. Always will."

They kissed and it felt like home. 


End file.
